Ten thousand Bullets and A Stake
by Bob Regent
Summary: SUMMARY: YARTF Yet another Road Trip fic Xander Harris is framed for a crime he didn't commit, on the run from the law, the PTB, the White Hats and the Black Hats he turns to the only people he can trust others like himself framed. Abandoned
1. Disclaimer and Info

Ten thousand Bullets and A Stake Author: Ash's Boomstick (a.k.a. Silent Bob Foley) SUMMARY: YARTF (Yet another Road Trip fic) Xander Harris is framed for a crime he didn't commit, on the run from the law, the PTB, the White Hats and the Black Hats he turns to the only people he can trust- others like himself framed for a crime they didn't commit. CROSSOVERS: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer/The A-Team/MacGyver RATING : 18 for adult themes, violence and language DISTRIBUTION: Xanderzone, Anywhere else just let me know, CATEGORY: Action/Adventure RELATIONSHIPS: Possible Buffy/Xander or Faith/Xander or Xander/other- undecided. SPOILERS: Up to season 4 of Buffy some episodes of The A-Team. 

Author's Notes: I am attempting to write this almost as a pastiche of 80's TV programs, the style is slightly different to my usual writing and this is why.

Dedications: Wolfy, Danii, Tenhawk, Shawn, Teri, Tohonomike and Siege

---------------------COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-----------

"Xander Harris", "Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and all BTVS related material, it's characters and from the television shows and movies, may be or are registered trademarks of, and may be or are copyrighted by Mutant Enemy, Sanddollar Productions and whatever Corporation it may be owned by.

"The A-Team", it's characters, from the television show, past present of near future, may be or are registered trademarks of Steven J Carroll and Universal Studios.

'Angus Macgyver' and any Characters or situation from the series 'Macgyver' are the property of Gekko Productions and anyone else that claims responsibility for the floppy haired git.

Additional characters are the creation of the author who is solely responsible for them as such. None of the above studios is responsible for the content of this story.

THIS STATEMENT MUST ACCOMPANY THE STORY 'Ten Thousand Bullets and A Stake' IF DISTRIBUTED. THIS STORY IS FREE OF CHARGE AND MAY NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM 

_**Dramatis Personae**_

_**Scooby Gang**_

Alexander Harris- Untouchable, Demon Hunter, A-Team Reservist

Buffy Summers- Vampire Slayer (Primary Line), Student

Willow Rosenburg- Witch, Hacker, Student

Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne- Werewolf, musician, Student

Rupert Giles- Unofficial Watcher, A-Team Intelligence operative

_**The A-Team**_

Colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith- Commanding Officer

Captain HM 'Howling Mad' Murdock- Pilot

Lt Templeton 'Face' Peck- Stores officer, Executive officer

Sgt BA Baracas- Mechanic, weapons officer

_**The Phoenix Foundation**_

Angus Macgyver – Head of Operations

Sean (Sam) Macgyver- Reporter, Foundation reservist

Note: Untouchables- untouchables are chosen humans that are unobservable by the dark powers or light powers at any time, their movements go unnoticed to all but mundane human ways. However these untouchables are capable of blending into the background and are often dismissed as nothing by many around them. Only twelve untouchables are active at any one time and almost all are attached by design or fortune to one of the thirteen mystical convergences on Earth's surface.

The most notable of the current generation of untouchables is Alexander Harris whose presence over the primary hellmouth of this dimension has led to the successful defense of the portal several times over the last three years. His reduced signature on both the mundane and mystical levels has allowed his continued presence and survivability to grow exponentially sometimes overlapping and reinforcing those around him to the point that several have returned from the dead.

The untouchables are as such an unknown factor in the war between the two sides often leading to a confusion which allows them to move freely, their work usually will lead to the victory of one side or the other by their actions- however like all humans they can choose sides in the war and often they are split down the middle with six to each side until victory is certain.

It is unknown where and when the untouchables were brought into being and it is believed that their abilities are a divine power bestowed upon them by the highest rung of the mystical ladder, by the great creator itself.


	2. Prologue and Pt 1

_**Prologue:**_

"_Jar-Jar makes the Ewoks look like Fucking Shaft."_

"In 1972 a crack commando unit was sent to prison by a military court for a crime they didn't commit.

These men promptly escaped from a maximum-security stockade to the Los Angeles underground.

Today still wanted by the government they survive as soldiers of fortune.

If you have a problem

If no one else can help

And if you can find them

Maybe you can hire the A-Team"

Los Angeles

State of California

United States of America

Summer 1999

Things were not going as expected for the 'White Hats' of the Dominion known to it's inhabitants as 'Earth', for millennia the 'underworld' had been in combat with the few that were willing and able to join the combat that existed between the two sides.

However as time had worn on the people of Earth had lost their past into the mists of Legend, many of the oldest stories that should have been remembered were now all but lost in the days of technology and population explosion. However in some areas of the world those stories are real enough, real enough to kill innocents that have no true idea who and what they were attacked by.

However as the numbers of light side warriors decline their skills grow, each knowing that they would not be able to count on many others when it came to the fight for their lives. Still like most of the former warriors many of the current generation were made up of the mystically capable and those trained in arcane arts and military actions from all walks of life.

But even with the loss of so much history there still were those who refused to sit back and stay out of the fire line when the darkness tried to push it's way into the lives of those whom could not protect themselves, some decided to take different ways into the fight, magic, chemicals, technology, however there were still those who's only way was to fight their way though.

Humans that had no reason to fight refused to stand down and allow only those whom were empowered to take the pressure of the massive dark forces pressing on all sides, many warriors would fall on both sides, both human and upgraded types were killed. Demons and even Gods would fall against the forces of the humans.

But there were never enough.

Never enough

**Kaboom**

A massive explosion ripped through the skyscraper, the fireball reaching up through the lower floors and up into the higher reaches of the building. Glass and plastics vaporised in the heat of the blast wave as metal melted and ran, in the blink of an eye twenty floors of the Wolfram and Hart building ceased to exist.

Within seconds dozens more floors were destroyed and everything in them was atomised by the immense inferno, the entire building was burnt to a husk within those first few minutes, the very top floors of the building kept safe by a combination of distance and magics were the last to fall as the building's structure all but obliterated- right down to the foundations- collapsed in on itself destroying those few rooms that were not already destroyed by the explosion.

The devastation was total, not a single part of the building survived, the entire population of the building killed by the detonation of the high yield thermo baric weapon. Not even the magics of the 'senior partners' would be able to recover the personnel or the building from the destruction wrought by the massively powerful explosive device. The last few pieces of the building fell down as it's remaining structure collapsed under the weight of the uppermost floors, the last few semi intact girders crashing into the burnt ground where the foundations had been scoured from the ground.

Six thousand dead and a massive skyscraper were removed from the skyline in an instant of fire and destruction, as the spoke and dust cleared the remains of thousand of burnt and disintegrated remains stained the entire square around the building, the buildings on either side damaged as their windows caved in from the explosion outside.

Red blood stained the walls and floor around the bottom of the building while blackened flesh and the white of stripped bones were scattered all around the last few support pillars at the base of the building.

A second explosion seconds after the first removed the six floors beneath the building destroying everything within them as the second fireball forced to double in on itself by the tons of wreckage above and the enclosed space below caused the damage to redouble again and again until the fire burnt itself out and the shockwaves ceased.

The wreckage of the building above dropped into the space that once held those floors the entire thousands of tons of rubble collapsed into the hole leaving nothing above, literally all that was left of Wolfram And Hart's Los Angeles lawfirm was a hole in the ground and the smoke coming from the damaged building on all sides.

From a SUV a single block from the wreckage and with a direct view of the office a young man watched the fall of the most evil law film on earth, throwing a card out of the window he started his car and turning his vehicle he left his vantage point and headed out into the city itself.

The card was caught by a gust of wind and pulled down to the ground close to the destroyed building, it lay there waiting.

21st July 1999

Alexander Harris stood by the road, his piece of junk car had given up on his some fifty miles outside of Los Angeles, the explosion of the engine had caused the entire front of the vehicle to become an inferno, managing to grab little more than his duffle bag, his vampire repulse kit and his wallet he jumped out over the boot of his car thanking God he had the top down and running like crazy before his entire car exploded.

He had caught the edge of the explosion as he had jumped clear from the car, his precious last Hawaiian shirt had caught alight and he'd had to beat it out on the dusty road in front of him, putting it back on he could see the very bottom was crispy but luckily most of the shirt looked ok. Looking back at the car the entire thing had gone up as the petrol had caught fire and exploded his clothing and food had gone us as well.

Now he stood on the side of the road from time to time walking or trying to hitch a lift, his clothes a little ragged and burnt from the fire didn't endear him to too many people as they drove past.

The last to drive past had been a bunch of hillbillies that had sneered at him as they went past, if people like that thought he looked bad god knows what the upper class types from LA and the surrounding area thought of his appearance. Stumbling along he finally made it to a small town, the streets were empty as he expected for such a small town even this close to LA.

Approaching a diner on the side of the road he pulled open the door and went inside, the cooler air conditioning hitting him like a fridge door and almost as painful after the baking California sun.

"That looked like it hurt a little." A youthful voice came from behind the counter, looking up he saw a tall striking redhead smirking at him, she couldn't have been more than twenty-one but looked a little younger- kinda reminded him of Willow in that way

"Just a bit, I'll be fine."

"Sure, man you look like hell."

"You speak that way to all of your customers?"

"Nope just those that look like hell, what can I get ya?"

"Something cold to drink and food."

"Useful."

"I try, ok, ok a cold coke and a cheese sandwich if you got one."

"Ok no problem, here first coke's on the house you really look like you need it."

"Wow thanks."

"Again no problem, gimme a sec I'll see what we got ready."

Popping the ring pull Xander all but drained the coke in seconds the carbonated drink being absorbed as much as drunk by the young man, finished he let rip an obscenely large belch that almost rattled the windows. Sighing with pleasure he dropped his eyes back from the ceiling into the face of the young woman behind the counter.

"You really did need that didn't ya."

"Sorry bout that, but yeah I did."

"No Cheese I'm afraid, we got ham or corned beef."

"Ham then please."

"Ok, so where you headed?"

"Was headed on a road trip except my car exploded and nearly took me with it, only just got out with my few belongings before I got toasted, been trying to get a ride ever since but considering how bad I look not much luck."

"Damn and I thought I was having a bad day."

"Why what happened."

Before she could answer the door to the diner opened up and a trio of men walked into the entrance, the woman behind the counter stiffened slightly as they approached her, Xander watched from his vantage point as the three large men smirking walked towards the young woman.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel guess what? It's that time again."

"For God's sake Boston, it's been less than a week since the last time."

"Well it's awfully dangerous around here for a pretty little lady like yourself in this town, we're just doing you a service, I mean you don't want to get hurt do you?"

"But a week, I haven't had enough business to keep up the bills and rent let alone anything else."

"Then you'll have to pay some other way." He smirked as he approached her.

"Touch her and I'll break you arms and cripple the other two where they stand." Came a voice from his side. Xander had approached them from one side while they were talking, the three men looked at the six foot kid, one that couldn't have been twenty yet looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell do you think you are some kind of hero?" The Smallest of the men, coincidentally the one in front 'Boston' as he heard the woman call him looked to the dark haired scooby, Xander didn't quite recognise the accent as he pronounced the word 'hear-row'

"No, just telling you to leave the lady alone."

"You two get rid of this guy, the lady and I have business."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said as the two brick shithouses approached.

Thing is for Xander Harris is that for three years he had been fighting vampires and demons capable of killing normal humans with barely a thought, even standing up to the most evil vampire family members in the last thousand years and he still stood.

These days he was able to drop a vampire to the floor with a single punch allowing him space to kill the vamp or get assistance even when he only had a single arm to use, considering the calibre of the threat now approaching him the young man was justifiably nervous as anyone would be when confronted by two men like this.

However unlike only a few years ago he was not scared in the slightest and merely took two steps back giving himself clearance room, the two men laughed at his perceived retreat and lashed out at the same time.

Vampires he had learnt usually got in the way of each other if fighting and to their detriment usually meant they died, however these two humans had obviously worked together a long time and knew how to fight as a team, something Xander had never had to deal with before.

Leaning back slightly then moving left then right both punches missed him by centimetres unbalancing both men, spinning in place the young man grasped a ketchup bottle from the nearest table and brought it down over the head of the nearest man.

Unlike what he had seen in films the bottle didn't smash at it connected, however a dull thunk came from the point of contact with the man's head dropping him. Dropping the bottle he reversed his turn and threw a haymaker into the other man's jaw, putting his entire weight behind it Xander shattered the man's cheekbone and destroyed the jawbone on that side sending the entirety of his lower left side teeth into the air.

The entire scene had taken only four seconds from step to two unconscious morons on the floor, looking up he could see the fear in the eyes of the racketeer and the look of amazement on the young woman- Rachel.

"I did warn you; now leave before I decide to get annoyed."

"You little punk." He moved to pull a handgun from his waistband raising his eyes in time to get a face full of pepper from a shaker launched from the same table the sauce bottle had come from causing the gun to drop on the floor followed by the man as he was dropped by another punch followed by a kick to the temple from the young man.

"Idiot, you ok Miss?"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Move like that, I've never seen anyone move that fast."

"You been watching The Matrix or something?"

"Well maybe, but it's still a valid question."

"Just gifted I suppose, got any rope or Duct Tape?"

"Uhh yeah, hang on a sec." She disappeared out the back while Xander search through the pockets of the very unconscious men, pulling out Wallets crammed with cash and keys to a vehicle outside. The biggest man had twin Berettas in a shoulder rig while the smaller man was armed only with a knife, the Boss had dropped a six shot revolver.

"Jesus Christ."

"What is it?" Rachel had returned with a long roll of duct tape from the rear of the diner, a few strips of cloth as well to act as a gag.

"This revolver is loaded with hollow-points, the bastard doesn't just want to hurt people he wants to torture them or kill them horribly."

"What?"

"These rounds are illegal in this state and for good reason, they enter a body and shatter inside sometimes coming out the other side, the entry wound in the chest could be the size of a quarter while the exit wound about the size of a sandwich plate. Or it can be used to blow of a person's limb from their body."

"My god, if he had been able to use that on you…"

"I would be dead and likely you would have been next for being a witness, guys like this don't care what happens as long as they all get what they want." Looking at the woman he briefly scanned her, "Anyway they can get it."

Xander finished searching the men, stripping them of weapons and cash splitting the money in half he handed one pile of the cash to Rachel while trying to tie the men up with the duct tape, within minutes they were hogtied feet to arms and them tied to each other in a large pile.

Their jackets had been removed as had their shoes and socks, their trousers and shirts rolled up their legs and arms to make sure they had nothing hiding to let them out of their bindings. Satisfied Xander stood up and looked at the girl.

"You alright?"

"You've just given me six thousand dollars in large bills, why?"

"Why not?"

She had no answer to that, moving subjects Xander asked her a question.

"Where's the police station?"

"There's a Sheriff's department across the road, although I don't know how much use they will be, most of them are scared of this guy."

"Your joking, these idiots?"

"You're the first person to stand up to these goons since as long as I can remember."

"If the Police don't help, I suppose I'll do something about it."

"Thank You, uhh what's your name?"

"Xander, Rachel right?"

"Yeah, when your done with the Police come back here, I'll have a full grill breakfast for you tonight."

"You don't have to do that Rachel."

"Yes I do, please if nothing else just for the company."

"Alright, I'll be back."

He pushed open the doors and crossed the road to the Sheriff's department narrowly missing a large black van travelling down the road towards the nearest boarding house, the door to the department was open and so he merely walked into the room. Inside it was like all those old Dukes of Hazzard repeats he had watched over the years, shotguns in a rack, radio and desks scattered around.

"Can I help you kid?"

"Yes I'd like to report and attempted assault, blackmail and attempted rape."

"Look kid…"

"The perpetrators are currently unconscious and tied up in the front of Rachel's Diner across the road, the men attempted to assault me and the lady inside. We merely fought back knocking them out."

"Kid, you really shouldn't have done that, Boston's just a stooge and if he is put away his boss will just have him out in a few days."

"So you won't do anything?"

"Sorry Kid, I got a family to think of."

"You guys are on the take?"

"No but we don't get involved too much the last guys that did got cut apart and left to hang from every doorway in this town, there were eight men on that detail out of the twelve we had. Now the three of us are all that's left."

"Where's number twelve?"

"Don't ask kid, you'll sleep better that may."

"I thought the police back home were incompetent, so you let this guy run over you all and you won't fight back. What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"Kid get out or We'll arrest you for breach of the peace."

Grumbling Xander left the room into the darkening two street, the sun had started to drop in the last few minutes making him glad that he had got to the town when he had, walking back to the Diner he failed to notice that the black van he had almost been hit by had stopped outside the Nearest store and the people inside were watching him one with binoculars noting that the kid had already dealt with three men that had attempted to attack the young woman who owned the diner.

Back inside the diner Rachel was still watching the three men, they hadn't moved but she wasn't willing to get that close to check on them. She looked up as Xander came into the diner with a hell of a pissed off look on his face.

"Told ya."

"Rachel, has this town ever had a gang problem, usually attack people at nights, Gangs on PCP or something?"

"Uhh, yeah usually around the cemetery at the end of town, there's some gang that seems to be around there but no-one knows much about them, most think they are one of Hess' gangs."

"Hess?"

"Boston's boss, German guy kinda Aryan looking, almost a Nazi in the way he acts, as if everyone should pay him just for living and gracing us with his presence."

"Ok, look I'm taking these guys for a little ride, when I'm gone lock up and don't open the door for anyone until daybreak even if it's me."

"What?"

"Trust me Rachel, looks like I'll have to take a raincheck on that breakfast."

"Sure." she said confused as he walked out of the diner to the car.

Custom GMC Van

Outside Happy's Rug Barn

Same time

The three men sat inside the black painted van, all three watched as a young dark haired man cut the three bound men from each other and proceeded to drag them outside and into the back of the Lexus Convertible that was parked outside the Diner, he dragged their deadweight as if he had no problems with them although two must have outweighed him by fifty pounds each and by about four inches in height.

"What's he doing." a dark haired man with silver through his hair looked at the young man's actions, the young man pushed the last of the men into the car, by the look of him it was Boston. The man climbed in the front and pulled the car out of the parking spot and further into town towards the cemetery, tapping on the driver's shoulder he pointed towards the Lexus. The black van started up and headed after the vehicle in front.

Happy Moons Cemetery

Half mile outside town centre.

Ten PM.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Boston's eyes slowly opened and looked at the boy warily, his eyes bloodshot and watering from the pepper still imbedded in the eye, he knew when he was in trouble and held his tongue not wanting to let this kid know just how bad off he was.

"You know Boston, I really hate people who prey on the weaker people around them, back home we have a serious problem with this and so I do what any good person would do and I go around a kill them." The jovial tone turned from happy to ice cold within that one sentence his eyes following suit, it was at the point that Boston noticed his own revolved in the hands of the young man, the boy's fingers expertly twisting the bullet chambers round.

"You see it's not so much the fact that you try to prey on these people, it's the fact that you also work for a damned Nazi and you did this while I was in the room, fine you didn't know what I was capable of at the time but I really don't like being ignored so completely by you people it just annoys me." The boy stood up and walked around the three of them, the heavies having also woken up recently, each noticed the boy had their own weapons on him.

"So I've decided that the three of you will know what it's like to be the prey for a true predator and before you think it's me you are wrong, you see at this time of night there's usually a gang or two roaming small towns like this I've seen it at home, in LA and in a few other towns recently."

"Is that so?" Came a voice from behind him.

"And that would be them." Xander turned around to see four vampires, three male and a female clustered like a knot around the leader a Six foot four jock built like a Linebacker, they all wore their game faces.

"These gentlemen and lady here are what you call vampires Boston, each are capable of killing a human in seconds by draining them dry, each is faster than a human by a factor of four and stronger by three to six times depending on the vampire."

He walked over to the three men and cut them free, moving away from them perpendicular from the vampires he spoke again but to both parties.

"Basically I don't like you three and I don't like these vampires, however you annoyed me more than they did, considering you are bloodsuckers of the worst kind." Nodding to the lead vamp. "No offence."

"None Taken." The vampire smiled showing his fangs.

"So in that regard you are dinner for these four, have a nice night." With that Xander walked into the shadows of the trees and left the clearing, the vampires slightly surprised at this merely laughed and approached the four men all three stood up and tried to retreat however the four vampires were much too fast.

The two heavies tried to stop the closest of the vamps causing one to go down to rapid punches from the largest only to pup up and backhand the man into a tree, the other had bodily picked up the female vamp and thrown her away and into one of the others, that one merely caught her and set her right.

One made it to Boston who attacked the closest vamp with a drop kick which merely saw him bounce from the chest of the linebacker, the vamp laughed out loud and picked up the racketeer baring the man's neck to feed.

Walking into the clearing from the darkness of the treeline he approached the busy vampires. pulling the revolver from his pocket Xander fired the full six into the vampires near him, not one of the rounds fully dusted a vampire. Two of the vampires had turned to look at him and went down with bullet holes to their chest and massive holes in their backs destroying the spinal cord disabling both.

The other two took shots into their legs the female vamp losing one of her long and slender legs to an accurate shot and another to the neck practically decapitating her, the forth and last took two shots and in the case of this one he lost both a leg and by a lucky shot his testicles.

In slightly under five seconds the entire gang had been dropped.

"Their bodies are also demonically animated corpses that are difficult to damage and even more difficult to kill unless you know how." Xander reloaded the revolver with ammunition taken from the car and systematically blew the heads off of each of the vampires each turning to dust on the spot.

"Thus we have the end of the lecture and demonstration for tonight." The conversational tone dropped in pitch and level as he looked at the four terrified gangsters, "Now leave, If I ever hear that you or you boss interfered with Rachel or any of her friends the next time, I leave you to the vampires, understood."

The winded heavies nodded and clambered up pulling their terrified boss with them, the fact this child had killed four demons that the three of them couldn't even dent put the fear of god into him that he had never felt before. The three ran for it, out of the cemetery and into the town proper trying to get to a safehouse.

"Oh, they left their car, what a pity, looks like I'll have to keep it." Xander smirked as he climbed into the car. "Ahh hell, I can't even get back into the Diner until morning, have to find a rest stop somewhere."

Driving back into the town Xander stopped at a well lit street corner looking for a guest house of some kind, looking around he noticed one house with that same damn black van outside. Looks like I'm not the only visitor. He turned the car into a parking space and climbed out heading for the house, inside he found a bored looking young woman at the reception.


	3. Chapter 2

Part Two.

Bide-a-wee

Guest House

10:45pm

"Yeah Can I help you." She looked up at the newcomer and was surprised at the young man in front of her; usually it was businessmen or old men that came into the house at this time of the year.

Looking at him up and down his demeanour was that of a tired and dusty young man, his smile simply showing he meant no harm to her at all, he looked her up and down and she smiled, nice to get the response even if nothing came from it.

"Do you have any rooms available?"

"Uhh, yeah single bed or double bed."

"Single please."

"That's room 6 up the stairs, breakfasts at seven till eight."

"That's okay I've got breakfast sorted out at the diner."

"The diner?" She looked at him closely, "Holy crap, you were the guy who helped my little sister."

"Huh?"

"At the diner, Rachel's my sister she called me a few hours ago, said that some guy helped her take care of Boston and his goons. It was you."

"Anyone would have done it; I was just there at the time."

"Not around here they don't, she said to tell her if anyone sees you, you wanna call her?"

"It's a bit forward I've only known her a few hours."

"Anyone who did what you did will get to be quite popular around here, fine I'll call her let you know what she says."

"Okay, uhh, I kinda need the key for the room."

"Oh, sorry." The woman smiled back, he could see the familial resemblance between the redheaded Rachel and this raven haired…

"What's you name."

"Katherine, here's your key."

"Thank you." He turned away and up the proffered stairs up to the second landing, he could feel the eyes of the young woman on his back as he left, opening the door in front he could here the young woman pick up the phone and dial.

"Rachel, it's Kat, yeah he's here and he looks fine, No not that way butt pain…"

He smiled and closed the door, stripping off is jacket he removed the three hand guns from their positions around his body, the forth weapon, a large knife taken from the other of the two bruisers.

He looked through the few bits he took from the three men, he had left their wallets with them but taken anything else he could think that would be of use, separating the stuff he looked over it.

Two Semi automatic handguns with six clips apiece, one revolver with a box of ammunition taken from the car, a single large flick knife easily hidden from view if he needed to, two more smaller knives from the same guy and over six thousand dollars in large bills from the wallets of the three men.

"Well first thing's first." Xander said to himself, he separated the money into six separate piles and put them into different places in his luggage and about his person, two into his clothe and four into his duffle bag. The knives were all but useless to him though considering his nightlife and he decided sometime soon he'd drop them into the nearest lake.

The guns were a different story however; even though he had been taken over by that soldier that one time he was by no means a crack shot the soldier had been and even though he tried to remember the entire experience he had with guns he wasn't sure what to do with them.

Although he had proved that these had use against the bloodsuckers but only to the extent he had the right ammo or the chance to get the drop on them and god knows if he would be able to get the damn things again. The Berettas were useful but again he'd need the right ammo and as his soldier skills were dying on him so he had way of getting them.

Tucking both semi autos into their rig he wound them up and hid them in his coat the revolver going into the innermost pocket where his anti vamp gear usually went, the knives were secreted into his luggage and one ready to be secreted into a boot when he left in the morning.

He was dog tired but had to be careful, he did good tonight but he knew that once those guys got back to their boss that things could come to a head, changing his mind he pulled one of the semis from his gear and tucked it underneath his pillow safety locked and ammunition separate. He knew he was capable of a two second lock and load even from a dead sleep but he wasn't taking chances not with an unfamiliar firearm, it was one of those strange skills he still had even if he wasn't that good with the gun.

Flipping open his wallet he stashed one thousand dollars in it alongside the few hundred he had inside the pocket, he never had all his money in his wallet at any time but he felt better about having what he did have and had no guilt about where he got it from.

Laying down he started to doze, within seconds he was completely asleep, the long day having almost exhausted him.

Bide-a-wee

Guest House

22nd August 1999

4pm.

A hefty knock on the door awoke Xander from his dreams, the graduation battle the foremost on his mind led to a lot of trouble even when spark out in bed, the latest dreams had been the worst when his plan had failed and the explosion didn't come. The interruption awakening him was a godsend for him.

"Yeah, yeah hang on." He said drowsily.

"Xander?"

"Hey Rachel" He said as he opened the door, "Everything alright?"

"I think so, I hadn't heard from you so I decided to come and see you, how do you feel."

"Tired, but good, bit hungry."

"Ok then come on, you still have a full grill to eat."

"What's the time?"

"Bout Four in the afternoon."

"Four O'Clock?" He exclaimed.

"Kat says you've been asleep for about sixteen hours or so, we wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, any trouble with Boston's people."

"Not yet," she turned away as Xander stripped off a T-shirt and put on a button-down black shirt he had recently purchased in LA, the glimpse she got involved all kinds of scars and wounds that had been perfectly patched up with no sign he even felt them, Rachel wondered just what this young man used to do to get those kinds of scars.

"You can turn back now." He said as he approached her, "Ready to go."

"Sure." She smiled back.

"You found him then." Kat said as they walked down the stairs, she looked different to the way she had the night before, her raven hair now piled on top of her hair and wearing small thin glasses as she read through some paperwork.

"Thanks for the room; I didn't expect to spend so long asleep."

"Forget it, you helped save my sister from those assholes. You welcome to stay as long as you like free of charge."

"I can't do that."

"You can and you will." Kat's red lips came up into a smirk, "We don't have many heroes around here but those who do. Well they deserve their own reward." She punctuated that with a slight lick of her lips.

"Kat, leave him alone. Come on Xander." She pushed him forward out of door poking her tongue out at her older sister who just laughed back, outside Xander looked surprised, terrified and downright horny.

"Forget her Xander she's a tease with most people that pass her way, now she knows she won't grab you with the sexy geek she'll try others.

"Like, like what?" He gulped.

"Valley girl, Cheerleader, Hard case, probably a sexy teacher knowing her."

"Great as if it wasn't bad enough before." He muttered.

"How so?" She asked him

Damn, musta said that too loud. he thought, outwards he said "Never mind, it's not important." She decided not to continue on just raised a sculpted eyebrow in his direction and followed him to the diner.

They approached the diner and Xander opened the door allowing Rachel in first, he followed her inside, the place wasn't busy but there were a few other people around, each minding their own business and not even noticing the newcomer as he walked in which suited the young Scooby down to the ground.

"Well sit down and we'll get your food done, oh Xander this is Miguel he's one of the other workers here, Mig this is Xander he's a friend."

"Ahh the infamous knight in shining armour huh?" Miguel Shook Xander's hand, "You've made quite an impression on the sisters, hell the entire town if it comes to that. No-one thought anyone would stand up to Boston like that, thanks."

"No problem, I was here, they annoyed me I got rid of them."

"Remind me not to annoy you too much, ok compadre." Miguel Smiled and took off taking a pot of coffee to the tables in the diner.

"So you're the kid who stopped Boston huh. " Another voice spoke up from Xander's right, looking over he noticed a man in a business suit reading a copy of the New York Times. Xander merely let an eyebrow rise not even attempting to answer the man. "Do you have any idea how much shit you are in now kid, Boston was Hess' best and last night you beat him up and then let him go? Well Hess was not happy and had all three of those men killed, congratulations you not only put a price on your head and the lovely lady that works here but you've also had those three men killed."

"If the guy's that much of a fuck up that he has incompetents like Boston on his payroll then I guess he deserves what he gets and what has this to do with you exactly? Planning on taking the bounty or simply to get in good with this German psycho?"

"Yes." The man brought up another handgun from his side and fired it towards the young man, or at least that's what he thought he was going to do, as it turned out for the poor schmuck a gun from another hand was currently pointed directly at the suit's genitalia with the safety off and the hammer cocked.

"I don't think that will be necessary sir." A silver haired man had sat behind the suit and out of sight had brought a weapon up, "Put the gun down nice and easy and lay your hands on the counter."

"You don't know who you are dealing with here, Hess runs this town and no kid or fucked up old man will stop him from getting his revenge."

"So Hess had his people killed just for failing to rape a woman and get their arses killed by a kid."

"You fail you die it's that simple."

"It's that stupid, mistakes happen, no matter what people want it's the way of the world and if this Nazi screwball thinks otherwise well he's more of a fruit loop than I first realised." The Silver Haired man said.

"Let him go."

"Kid?"

"Let him go, if he tries anything again he knows I'll kill him or that he's dead anyway as he failed to kill me. So either he'll run or he'll die. Isn't that right?"

The suit merely swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he realised he was a marked man, if Hess didn't kill him then this kid or the silver man would instead. As the gun was removed from his body he stood up and picked up his bag and coat leaving quickly and quietly.

Noting he had left his own gun on the counter the Silver Haired man picked it up and pocketed it, the other three men in the room stood from their positions and watched the retreat of the suit into his car and kept watching as it sped off out of town.

"Well that was simple." Silver said.

"Thanks for the help." Xander Said, "I wasn't quite expecting a bounty hunter at this point."

"No problem it seems that you may have cleared up a job we were hired for before we even got here."

"Hired for?" The wheels could almost be seen turning in Xander's mind as he took in the words; he was unable to quite figure out what they meant. "Sorry what do you mean?"

"People pay for our services by way of money or goods, and we do what we can to stop people that are hurting others.

"So you're kind of like what? Mercenaries?"

"Kind of, we got into this about twenty odd years ago after some problems with the military, we prefer soldiers of fortune."

"And you're here to stop Hess' from continuing his campaign against this town."

"We've done it before."

"I'm sure you have."

"So your mercs and on the run from the government, what the hell did you do to get stuck with what?"

"Back in Vietnam we robbed a bank in Hanoi under orders from our CO, he was killed and we were arrested for looting."

"Tough Break." Xandeer took a draught of his coffee. "So what are you doing here?"

"As we said from time to time we are hired to stop people like Hess from preying on those who can't help themselves, we're a form of soldier for hire and basically if no one else can help we are the last chance for most people."

"If no one else can help and if you can find them." Xander murmured a long forgotten urban legend making its way into his head and awakening his memories about a gang or mercenaries who only work doing the right thing. The wheels spun in his mind as the memories came up clearly; spinning in place the shock on his face was noticeable as was the excitement.

"Oh my god." Xander Said. "Maybe you can hire the A-Team, shit you guys are the A-Team."

"Well that was quick." A tall sandy haired man looked at Xander, "Usually takes a while before anyone knows who we are."

"Are you joking?" Xander asked, "I grew up listening to stories about you guys, every kid wanted to be you when I was a kid, Hannibal Smith, Face Peck, Howling Mad Murdock and BA Baracas the great A-Team imprisoned for a crime they didn't commit."

"Ok now I'm impressed." The Sandy haired man- Face if Xander was right said, "It's been a while since anyone really knew what we did, especially after all these years. So you're Xander right?"

"Uhh yeah."

"Nice work last night, you worked those guys well, better than most we've seen."

"Thanks."

"I got to ask why you did that, you could have walked away last night and no one would have known differently."

"Yes someone would."

"You?" Asked Hannibal

"Me, if I had left Rachel would have been raped and possibly killed, others would have been hurt by that including her sister and others would have been even more scared about paying Hess to leave them alone. I couldn't let that happen and I sure as hell won't walk away from something like this."

"That's something rare these days especially in kids your age."

"I've been forced to grow up fast Colonel Smith; if I wasn't going to let a friend's Ex-boyfriend in to kill her while she's in a hospital bed I'm not going to let three bruisers attack an unarmed and defenceless woman."

"I like this kid." A gruff voice said from the rear as Sgt BA Baracas approached, "You look after the innocent kid and that's something to be proud about."

"Thank you."

"Now kid, we need you to keep out of sight for the next day." Hannibal said, "We're taking this to Hess tomorrow night and we want him to think that you are either gone or now too scared to go out at night."

"Why?"

"Because you could get hurt, don't think we want to keep you out but we've been doing this a long time Xander and as such we know our team better than anyone could and we know that you aren't ready to do this kind of thing. Not yet, just let us take care of this ok."

Unlike back in Sunnydale he knew that these men were right, his own long stored knowledge of the A-Team and their exploits meant he didn't disagree with them this time, he knew when he was beaten and this was one of those times.

"Alright, I'll keep out of sight but I'm not leaving town until I know everything's been sorted out."

"Agreed, good luck kid and enjoy your meal."

"Thanks, good luck guys."

With that, The A-Team left the diner and off to their job, inside the diner Xander turned back to the counter and a smiling Rachel.

"I thought I was the only person who remembered those guys from when I was growing up."

"Believe me this isn't the weirdest coincidence I've seen but it's got to be the coolest one yet."

"Well foods gonna be a few minutes, want a drink?"

"Coffee please even after all that I'm still half asleep."

"You get a gun pulled on you and meet an infamous group of mercs and you are still half asleep, you ain't normal Xander."

"Never said I was Rachel, Never said I was.

Outside Bide-a-wee Guest House

6pm.

After a few hours of eating and chatting with Rachel the six o'clock rush came into the diner for food and drink, deciding that his newly found friend needed some time to herself Xander returned to his room at the guest house, however as he had only been awake a few hours and now fortified by several cups of damned strong coffee- a type that could be used to strip paint from walls, he was bored.

However he had realised a few minutes into the boredom that he still had that car downstairs to look through, grabbing the keys from the bedside table he dropped down the stairs and outside into the small car park where the Lexus now stood. No-one had been near it and everything was the same as when he left.

However his paranoia now fully aroused he checked the underneath of the car as well as the engine and ignition, you could never be sure with these people. Satisfied he was alright he started to methodically strip the car of anything that could be moved.

The Back seats were searched, the glove box, any nook and crannies in the front part of the car, and satisfied he had gone through the lot Xander carried on until he reached the boot of the car. Opening up the lid he was at once surprised and not so as he looked over the equipment inside, closing the lid he scrambled in the back of the car for one of the black plastic bags he had nabbed from the guest house.

A few minutes of insane scrabbling had two bags full of booty from the car and two more bags that were left in the car alongside them, checking the boot was now empty he grabbed the bags and made his way back to his room. Inside he emptied the bags onto the bed and stared at the contents.

"This isn't right." He said to himself as he looked over the equipment, a half dozen mobile phones, six boxes of ammunition for the weapons they men had had on them, two shotguns- military types unless he was mistaken, other blunt and sharp weapons obviously for use on innocents, his stomach had turned at the crusted blood on one particularly large metal baton much like the police use.

Looking further through he found what could only be described as 'Fugitive kits' containing fake Ids and papers for the car, as well as small amounts of money and credit cards. These people were ready to run if they had to and knew how to run and stay hidden from anyone looking for them; those would come in useful if and when Xander needed them.

However the second of the two black bags was the most worrying of all, Explosives, Composition Form Four – C4 to most people and highly illegal in the hand of civilians no matter who they were, the amount of damage just a single cube would have done to a place like the diner was incalculable, it would have destroyed the diner, the living quarters upstairs and the shops on either side.

The bastards were willing to destroy anything that got in their way and with this amount of explosive; they would have been able to level half the town.

"Son of a bitch." Xander said, repacking the explosives he pushed the bag under his bed, the detonators found with them wrapped up in a thick towel and shut away in the cupboard across the room, he would deal with them later.

Picking up the mobiles he looked them over, as far as he could tell they were you basic common-or-garden phones found just about anywhere, he tried one of the phones and found it was connected. Checking each in turn each seemed to be active and ready for use.

"Untraceable Phones, clever bastards." He said to himself, the phones would be used once or twice and then thrown away in order to make sure they can't be traced by the feds or anyone else.

Putting that phone aside he lifted up the last of the four bags and the one that hadn't been opened yet, pulling the zip it opened up to the sight of one hundred thousand dollars in US currency. He was no expert but Xander could tell these were genuine, they were well used and in no particular order. Smiling he tucked it back under the bad and thought about what to do with the rest of his new found equipment."

First thing, is to dump the explosives, burning them should be good or just dumping them in the deepest lake I can find he mused, Keep the IDs and just change the pictures- shouldn't be too hard, weapons I'll keep for now as well as the money and the phones.

Looking at the keys in his hand he wondered about the car, if it was true and Boston was dead then the car he could keep. Claim it as salvage or something; he should be able to persuade the local town offices to change the rights to his name in short order.

Not bad, a new car, money and a means to defend myself all in one night. Plus four vamps using a gun, not too bad if I do say so. Satisfied he left his room and returned downstairs to see his erstwhile landlady, as her sister had guessed the young woman was now dressed in a miniskirt and tight top, hair in pigtails and no sign of the glasses he had seen on her.

Valley Girl, two down, three to go. he thought to himself, as if it's not bad enough at home

"Hey Kat."

"Hello Xander." She giggled… an honest to god giggle coming from the mouth of a twenty three year old woman was not something he had seen before, his brain freezing slightly as the combination of her dress sense and the 'Innocent' act sent all his blood rushing south.

"Uhh, yeah."

"What's up?"

"Got a slight problem and I need to know if there are any good sized lakes around here?"

"Why you want to get wet and wild?" She grinned sultrily.

I am in hell, or heaven depending on your view. he shook his head to clear it. "Not quite, look you know I took that car from Boston."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, well there's some stuff in the back I've got to get rid of before the cops see it."

"Like what?" her manner went from playful to stern in about a second

"Better you don't know, trust me on that."

"Ok there's a small lake, bout six hundred metres deep fifteen miles due east anything you need to dump should be okay there."

"Thanks Kat, I'm heading out in that case, tell Rachel to keep her head down when she closes up and not to leave the house in the night time no matter what, the same goes for you."

"Things are that bad?"

"You don't know the half of it."

Lake Aldrin

Fifteen Miles outside of town

8pm

A final splash came from close to the centre of the lake as the third and final black plastic bag was thrown in and rapidly sank to the bottom, both combat shotguns and the C4 had been securely wrapped up and weighed down even more with rocks and subsequently sealed with generous amounts of Duct Tape borrowed from the Diner.

The rest of the equipment now sat in a combination of hiding places in the car and in his luggage back at the guest house alongside his newly acquired clothes and other necessities. Some food would be good but he could get that from the shops before he left town.

Satisfied that the most illegal of his recent acquisitions were now well away from anyone who could use the stuff, Xander sat back in the car and looked through a map that was in the car- with the actions of The A-Team he wouldn't be needed for much longer around here and so he would be moving on.

Looking at the map he decided that with the money he now had and the car itself, that his road trip would be much different to his original designs. Tapping the page with a finger he grinned.

"Florida, here I come."

Rachel's Diner

Next Day

11am

Xander had finally finished a third plate of six pancakes in the one sitting, he pushed his plate away finally full of the thick slices of batter. He groaned out loud in appreciation of Rachel's cooking.

"Someone likes."

"Someone likes indeed." Xander replied.

"Damn not Even BA eats that much." Came another voice from behind.

"Lt Peck, take a seat."

"Face, Call me Face."

"Ok, Face."

"I've seen BA pack away enough food to sink a warship but nothing like that."

"Always been able to eat a lot, just have a healthy metabolism."

"You must have a blast furnace in there."

"Not the first to say that."

"We set it up last night, Hess will be in town in a few hours and we'll drop him, I know you're only a kid but do you want in."

"You're joking right?"

"Not in the slightest Xander, you started this; it's only fair that you see it through to the end."

"I'm in."

"Sure you don't want to think about this."

"Face, like you said I started this, I need to see it all the way through if only to make sure they can't hurt Rachel and Katherine again and they need to know what goes around comes around."

"2pm at the Graveyard."

Xander looked at the aging soldier, his eyebrows up close to his hairline.

"You guys followed me didn't you?"

"Uhh yeah, whatever it is that you did to Boston's people they know about it and it gives us the psychological advantage over his people, it also means that they can't tell who or what we are or how many people we have out there."

"Five of us against his entire gang?"

"Actually three, Murdock's going to be raiding his base of operation and we want you to go with him."

"Hang on, I thought you wanted me to be there at the end."

"Kid, we're profession soldiers remember, besides if we can't stop him here today at least he'll be crippled by losses at his base, destroy everything you can and loot anything worth taking. Murdock's good at this but obviously we need him on a leash."

"Dammit, look Lt, I know I'm not a real soldier or even slightly trained but I want to be there to stop this guy."

"This isn't your fight kid."

"Never stopped me before."

"Please kid, just let us do this you've already started it rolling, taking out his infrastructure is just one of those things we can do to stop this happening again around here. We've failed a few times because someone has managed to resurrect the same thing again and again; we learnt that the hard way."

"Damn, you never hear about the missions you guys failed."

"There been a few, the ones we succeeded in outnumber the losses by a hell of a margin, but those we failed we can never return to, too many people died because of us, that's why we need you to do this, so even if they escape they have nothing to come back to."

"Okay, I'll do it, just make sure Hess goes down."

"Oh he will."

"You found his Headquarters?"

"Yeah, it's just outside the town limits."

Old Mining Encampment

Outside of town

Three hours later.

Face had been right, with the A-Team In town the entirety of Hess' group had been dispatched into town to take them down and more than likely him as well, Xander had been waiting for his contact for almost half an hour and there was still no sign of the Insane soldier.

Time was ticking away as he waited, knowing he had little time he decided to go ahead with the raid alone, he knew it was foolish but no-one ever accused him of being smart as his teachers would point out. However the fact that the old encampment was empty he could get across and into the main concourse easily.

Running inside he saw that while most of the buildings were derelict three were well kept, two smaller buildings that must have worked as barracks or other living space for the goons while one very large building was even better kept and was big enough for Hess' needs.

Opening the door he noticed the inside was very different to the outside, instead of the barn-like structure the inside was a cornucopia of modern equipment and clean living spaces and odds on were the other barracks were the same. The perfect camouflage to make people overlook you, hiding in plain sight.

Looking round the bottom floor, the areas where vehicles were kept were empty, unsurprising considering everyone had gone into town, forgoing the rest he climbed the stairs to Hess' quarters.

These quarters were well furnished and nicely made up to look like a high rise apartment in a large city, expensive computer and communications suites took up one corner while entertainment centres took up another in front of a long leather couch.

"Damn this guy can't have bought all this just from ripping off this one town." Xander said to himself, looking around he found a well stocked kitchen and bar in the next room while the third room was obviously Hess' own bedroom, the forth room however was the Jackpot.

An unsecured door was hanging open at the very rear of the room, pulling it open he was unsurprised to see the room as a combination armoury and safe room, the rows of weapons were impressive and well kept while the ammunition was kept dry and covered and away from the guns, lastly there was a large safe in the very middle.

"What the hell are these guys? This is no normal protection racket, this stuff is expensive." He asked himself, "Looking through the equipment and paperwork he tried to get a hand on whatever it was that was going on here, nothing came up but the room was quickly searched.

"Not again." He said as he found twenty more blocks of C4 and several bundles of other explosives in the bottommost weapons bins. "Well looks like I'll be able to stop these guys here, he grabbed the C4 and the equivalent numbers of detonators for the explosives.

Trying the safe he found it open, obviously something had been taken out and it had been left open for one reason or another, opening up the safe he found more documents much like those he had found in the car, files on buildings and other properties and a very large pile of money.

Looking over the documents the young man found that the town was only one of six surrounding areas in the state that was being preyed upon by Hess' group of mercs and ner do wells. Hundred of businesses and wealthy homes were being bullied into payments by the Germanic psycho.

There was enough here to put Hess and his people away for good if they weren't already taken out by the guys back in the town, grabbing a kit bag from the floor he put the files in the very bottom followed by the documents and the money, without this lot Hess would be crippled.

Grabbing another bag he moves some of the paperwork into the bag as well as a few bundles of the cash, last to go in was the high explosives and more ammo for his own guns, he wouldn't be able to get the ammo any other time unless he was lucky so he grabbed what he could and put it into the bags, looking on the shelf he noticed something that took his fancy and dropped it in. The Detonators he kept in his pocket away from the explosives.

Taking a last quick look around he closed the door up to the point he had opened it from and left the room, with no assistance coming he decided to do the only thing he could do in the process of leaving, which also happened to be one of his favourite ways to stop the enemy.

Blow the Shit Outta everything in sight..

For an hour Xander went from one building to another and back again tying the explosives to detonators and setting the entire lot to go off from a signal from a remote control.

Finally checking the last charge and setting it's detonator Xander quickly ran from the building to his car and sped off into the night the signal sent.

The three buildings exploded simultaneously as all the blocks of C4 detonated, the buildings still holding fuel or ammunition for their weapons and vehicles going up a second time as secondary explosions let off rounds of ammunition and some of the explosives secreted inside those buildings.

The Main building went up with more fury than the others as an underground fuel tank was ruptured by the destruction of the upper section allowing the pressurised tanks to spill out across the entire compound feeding the fire itself and exploding as the mixture of air and liquid petroleum in the tank met.

"Ok that was nasty." Xander laughed as the entire encampment went up ducking as hidden ammunition dumps and old condemned building went up with them, "Shit I shoulda checked for hidden caches." He ducked as yet another cache went up with an explosion that rivalled the main ones at the base of operation. "Jesus what was in there TNT?"

Speeding off he was unaware of the hidden cameras that had recorded everything that had happened and transmitted it to a secure location in downtown LA.

Town Centre

One hour later.

The entire town had gathered outside the main precinct as the last of Hess' men were rounded up and carted off into the jail cells of the police station, each had been tied up and gagged much like Boston and his people had been the day before making sure none could escape.

Xander's newly acquired car sped into town close to the black van that had been hidden out of sight of Hess' lookouts around the corner from the town centre, turning around he drove into the main street towards the congregation.

"Hey it's Xander." Kat shouted to his sister from the other side of the group of people, Rachel turned to look at the tall brunet and smiled at him waving to the car as it parked up. Four more pairs of eyes watched as the black Lexus pulled up their erstwhile 'assistant' in the front.

"Guys, keep and eye out here."

"Sure Hannibal."

Hannibal Smith walked up towards the car, the driver merely looked at the man with a look of indifference on his face, his hands on the wheel well away from any of the weapons he might have been carrying. That in itself was the only thing that made Hannibal go any further, at least the kid didn't want to kill him, or at least not yet.

"I really don't like being misled Colonel Smith, and downright lies can annoy me although I will use them if necessary."

"Sorry Kid but we ended up needing Murdock here in the end, so we couldn't send him."

"And you figured that out when? Before I left, after I left or after I'd been waiting TWO FUCKING HOURS."

"Look kid."

"One the Name is Xander, not 'kid' and two, I really don't want to hear it. You did your job and I did mine that's it, just do what you need to stop Hess' getting off and then leave because if you don't I will." Xander grabbed the largest and heaviest of the bags. "This is all the info on Hess' people, his organisation and who he's hitting, there's also fake papers and what looks like several months worth of the money collected from these people- make sure they get it."

"I…"

"Sorry Rachel, but looks like I'll be leaving in the morning." He turned the car around and returned to the Guest house, the eyes of the A-Team and the sisters following him.

Back at the guest house Xander left his car and returned to his room, checking his 'tells' there was no sign that anyone had been through anything in his room, that much was certain. Satisfied he dropped the second bag on his bed and pulled out the items, not much was there just the stuff he thought would be useful in the long run.

More ammunition and clips, an adjustable back rig for the guns, another few sets of fake IDs and most interesting of all a single full automatic Beretta pistol much like the others he had but with a much longer magazine and built in silencer. The masterwork pistol was highly modified and much more balanced than the common weapons he carried; stripping it he found a combination of upgrades that explained the weight and power of the gun.

The weapon's firing chambers had been set for single shot and three round bursts instead of the usual automatic, although he could see where the gun could be retuned for full automatic within seconds. A longer barrel and heftier grip gave the gun a hell of a control in combat. A final change in the gun showed him that the gun ejected upwards instead of to the side, he didn't know why that would be any use but decided to leave it as it was.

Reassembling the gun he realised that although he had the ammunition he only had the single extended magazine for the weapon, folding it up tightly in an old T-Shirt he put the modified firearm in the very bottom of the bag alongside two boxes of ammunition and one of the other pistols and the knives, again all wrapped up in old clothing.

Grabbing one of the 'special' boxes he had grabbed he found a decent cleaning kit designed for the Berettas and could be used to clean the revolver as well, settling down he let himself zone out as his hands methodically took the guns apart and cleaned them without conscious thought.

Dammit, all I wanted was a nice quiet vacation away from everything and what happens I end up in a fight, threaten people with vampires and then blow up an entire criminal operation. Fun but I just want some time off is that too much to bloody ask?

Next Morning.

9am

The first view he saw as he left the guest house were the two girls he had met while in town, both were looking slightly down, both sitting on the bonnet of his new car, shaking his head he moved into view and allowed them to see him.

Rachel was the first up and slammed into him, hugging him like a crazy woman her sister close on her heels onto the other side. Used to it due to the fact he had two close friends, both of whom used to do this to him on a frequent basis allowed him to hold both slight girls in his arms.

"Wow, been here three days and already got the two most gorgeous women in my arms. Must be doing something right."

Both women slapped him on the chest "Goof."

A flashback to his girls back home brought a smile to his face as he mentioned it wasn't the first time he had been called so and that he wasn't complaining in the slightest about being hugged.

"Do you have to leave." Rachel asked

"Yeah, I need to get gone, I still want to see all fifty states before I get home in September."

"Thank you for saving my life and for everything you did for everyone."

"I didn't do much, just helped out when I could."

"Well everyone in town knows what you did, they wanted to thank you somehow but didn't know what to do."

"No need."

"There is a need, the A-Team may have stopped Hess but you did start it by stopping Boston, if you hadn't nothing would have happened like it did yesterday. So the town decided that after paying off the Team that we would give you what was left." She held up a hefty zipped up bag.

"No way." He shook his head, "I'm not taking the town's money and you people were unfairly taken advantage of, it belongs to the town and not me."

"Most of the town took back their money but a few decided to contribute to this anyway, most of it we think was Hess' anyway."

"Then keep it, you people should have it."

"Please Xander…"

"I can't its not mine, take it and donate it to something the town can use or something ok."

"Ok." She smiled, "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for." He smiled back.


	4. Chapter 3

Part Three Open Highway 23rd July 1pm.

The black Lexus powered its way down the motorway away from the small town he had helped liberate from the machinations of a man simply known as Hess, his new car and several pieces of equipment all held snugly in a secret compartment beneath the back seat of the convertible were all fruits of his mission.

With almost one hundred and twenty thousand dollars hidden around the car, in his luggage and his clothing he was well off for a while, enough money to continue his trip across the states as well as enough to set him up when he got back home.

But for now he was happy enough to cruise the highways of America music blaring from the radio of his new car, one he really needed to get put under his own name. The music and the open road what more could he want?

Then the shit really hit the fan.

The music was interrupted by the hourly news on the radio from one of LA's major networks, sitting back he listened to anything new worth noticing, a relaxation that changed to shock and anger as he slammed on the breaks and swerved to the side of the road.

Reaching over he turned up the radio and listened carefully to the headline from LA.

"…destruction of a skyscraper office building belonging to law firm Wolfram and Hart devastated much of the surrounding area when a high explosive weapon believed to be a stolen bomb from a so far- undisclosed army base somewhere in the United States. Eyewitnesses observed a vehicle leaving the scene of the explosion after leaving what seems to be some form of calling card, the fingerprints listed from the card have been confirmed as being those of eighteen year old Alexander Harris, a former student from the town of Sunnydale California."

"What the fuck?"

"Anyone that approaches this man should be aware that he is considered armed and extremely dangerous, an arrest warrant for the teenager ha been issued by the police offices of the greater LA county and the FBI, more news as it develops…"

Switching off his radio Xander looked at the digital display in shock, a massive explosion in LA and he's the number one suspect even though he'd left LA days ago. That was all he needed, pulling out one of the untraceable mobiles he'd stolen from Boston when he took the car he dialled a familiar number.

Rupert Giles' home Sunnydale, California Same time.

Giles stared at the television as the pictures of the destroyed Los Angeles building was brought up by one of the local new channels, already it was confirmed that out of the thousands of people in the building or in the structures below it that not one person would have made it out alive, the casualties figure was at one hundred percent.

The shock that Xander's name had been brought up in connection with the tragedy had buckled his knees from under him causing him to drop back onto his sofa, that one of his 'children' could be blamed for this was ridiculous.

Xander was many things and could to a great many more but the cold blooded murder of thousands of people using a fuel/air bomb was beyond even him, the problem was that Giles knew that Xander could and would destroy anything that may have been a threat to them or anyone else, the fact he also could have taken that bomb from one of the local army bases right from under the noses of the soldiers put another nail in the coffin for the young man.

"Oh God Xander…"

"GILES!" A scream came from outside and then inside as two young women ran into the building through the front door, a smaller young man following them serenely closing the door after them. His facial features were schooled into the usual mask of indifference but he could see a slight tic in the werewolf's face then only show of emotion he would get out of the young man.

"Giles, did you see the news?" Buffy asked

"Yes I did…"

"How could they think he did that, Xand couldn't kill all those people could he? Nohecouldn'twhatamIsayingokgodihopehe'salrighticouldn'tbaretoseeitifhewasreallyhurtwheredoyouthinkheisdoesheknowaboutthis." Willow babbled finally stopping to breath.

"Slowly Willow, I didn't understand any of that."

With timing that could only be explained by television scripts or bad writing the phone rang at that exact same time, picking up the phone Giles spoke into it.

"Rupert Giles speaking, Xander my lord son are you alright." Both girls ran up trying to get to the phone, trying to fend them off he finally got the girls to sit down and put the phone to his ear."

"Sorry Xander, do go on."

"Let me guess, the girls wanted to get the phone from you.

"Indeed, are you alright?"

"For now, I suppose you guys have seen the news."

"Yes, what happened Xander."

"Not a clue Giles, I'm about a hundred fifty miles from LA at the moment, stopped in a small town for a few days and helped some people out but then I turn on the radio and BOOM I'm now one of America's most wanted."

"Can you get back here?"

"Not without running into serious trouble on the way back, there's likely roadblocks and a hell of a lot of cops running around LA county, besides Sunnydale will be the first place they look when they get their heads together don't be surprised if you get a visit from the LA police."

"What are you going to do?"

"Go underground I suppose, stay off the radar until I can figure out what to do, look I've got some money from a job I did some stuff to help me stay undercover if I need to and no way for anyone to track me. I'm about as safe as I can be right now, if you are asked about me…"

"We won't say anything…"

"Giles I want you to say you had heard from me and that I had nothing to do with this, I can't tell you where I'm going or when I'll be back, but you are not to lie to the cops nor the girls, none of you should get in trouble for lying to the police."

"Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as I can be." Xander said, "Look I've not got long before I have to dump this phone odds on are the government will find this call and track me, please can I talk to the others."

"Of course." Giles said as he handed the phone to Willow.

"Xander?"

"Yes Wills."

"Are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine Willow, look this may be the last time I can call for a while, with everyone after me I need to hide for a while, I'll be back when I can but you have to believe I didn't do this, I wasn't anywhere near it."

"It's okay Xander, we know you couldn't have done this, please be careful out there we don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll try Willow, you know I love you right?"

"I love you too Xander." She started to tear up, "just please come back in one piece."

"I know what piece you're thinking of."

"Xander!" She screamed, crying laughing and blushing at the same time. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Willow, be good and look after Giles and Buffy for me."

"I will bye Xander." She passed the phone off to Oz who was standing next to her.

"Hey." He said

"Oz?"

"Yeah."

"You good."

"Been better, you?"

"Same."

"Good."

"Look after them for me ok."

"Will do."

"Watch your back too."

"Ok."

"Bye Oz."

"Bye Xander." The werewolf said and handed the phone to the blonde slayer who eagerly took the phone from the musician's hand, taking a deep breath she spoke into the phone.

"Xander?"

"Hey Buff."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I just won't be away for a while."

"We'll find a way through this Xander just hold on for a while."

"I will do Buffy, look I have to go I can't risk being found by some FBI wireless tap, just please be careful out there alright."

"I will."

"Look after everyone for me Buffy, I won't be there to help for a while but you know stuff comes up."

She smiled at her friend's attempt to make her feel better, "I will do, just promise you will phone us or contact us somehow every so often just to let us know your ok."

"I'll try, I love you Buff, look after yourself."

"I love you too Xander, watch yourself alright." The two knew she meant that in more than one way.

"I will do Buffy, put Giles back on ok."

"Ok Bye Xander."

Giles retook the phone from the silently crying blonde, Willow came up to the forlorn slayer and sat down crying herself both girls trying to console the other.

"Hey Giles, do me a favour will you."

"Of course."

"Look after them for me, don't let them push themselves further than they should, I wish I could be there for them but I trust you to look after them more than anyone I know Rupert." Xander sighed down the phone, "I don't pretend that I'm indispensable to the fight but I do delude myself that I'm needed by the two of them anyway, so look after everyone Giles especially the girls."

"Believe me you are and always will be by all of us, Xander."

"Thanks Giles."

"Watch you back out the son."

"Thank you G-Man… Giles, I appreciate it."

"Watch yourself as well Xander especially your proclivity to attract the problems we deal with."

"That Watcher-speak for what your arse?"

"Indeed."

"Noted and double noted watcherman, Look after yourself as well Giles I'll be in contact when I can and somehow try to find some contacts to get hold of me if you need me."

"I will Xander and thank you."

"Your welcome..." He paused and took a deep breath, "Love you too G-man."

"The sentiment is very much reciprocated Xander."

"Typical English." Xander laughed. "Bye Giles."

"Goodbye Xander."

"He's going to be alright, right Giles?" Buffy asked her watcher.

Giles looked at his charge and her friends and merely shook his head, he didn't know and God knows if he ever would.

Customised GMC Van That same day.

"…the fingerprints listed from the card have been confirmed as being those of eighteen year old Alexander Harris, a former student from the town of Sunnydale California., Anyone that approaches this man should be aware that he is considered armed and extremely dangerous, an arrest warrant for the teenager…"

"No Way man, no way that kid did that." BA said as he switched off the Van's radio

"I agree, he helped to save that entire town and others just because he wanted to, he wouldn't have killed thousands of people he just isn't that type." Face replied.

"Normally I'd say you were right but there was something in that kid's eyes when we spoke that last time, something I've only seen in our business a few times and only a few more times back in 'Nam."

"How so."

"Well you know the saying sometime you stare into the abyss and if you look long enough it stares back?"

"Yeah."

"That kid stared it down and kicked its ass"

Higher Dimension.

"The rules have changed."

"The balance is tilting, the Lawyers were not supposed to be destroyed this soon."

"The senior partners are unable to rebuild and recoup its losses from that incident."

"Do we know who did it?"

"No but the humans have proof that one of their own did it, one untouchable by either side."

"Who?"

"A human, a sacrificial piece that has defied all strategies against it and bested our own prophecies."

"The breaker of prophecy and the first of the new warriors."

"Indeed, his untouchability leaves him off of our view and that of the demons."

"Then he may have done this."

"It is possible if he knew of them."

"Then he is a problem for us and our plans."

"Yes"

"Kill him."

"Agreed, all champions shall be brought against him."

"The balance shall be restored."

"As it should be"

Lower Dimension.

"Well?"

"My lords, it seems that the LA branch was destroyed by a human."

"Impossible no human could have known the truth"  
"We believe it was one of the untouchables chosen by the great lord himself to hold the balance in the war between our two sides."

"Which one?"

"The one from the barrier, the human who created the second slayer and defeated the plans to unlock the barrier from without and within."

"How could such an insignificant destroy one of our greatest works."

"It is unknown my lord however we were unable to sense the bomb was ready to go before it did and only the untouchables are capable of this."

"Find this child and kill him, send the Tarakans."

"Yes my lord"

Black Lexus One week later.  
Florida Keys

The sun was shining as it did most days in the Florida keys, the sporty black convertible heading down the motorways at quite a clip belied the thoughts and actions of it's driver, for a week Xander Harris had been a hunted man as news of the destruction of a Los Angeles law firm became widespread across the country.

The last week had been relatively easy to get around, the police and government responses to the bombing had been centred around LA and the surrounding area, few people would think he was as far east as he was allowing him slight anonymity, combined with the fake IDs he carried he was quite safe from cursory inspection.

Travelling down the highway he approached what seemed to be a roadblock stopping people going past that point, beyond he could see the rest of the road was gone- pulling up he noticed one other person around. Climbing out he approached the barrier noting the radiation signs and blast damage.

"Damn I can't believe I forgot about this."

The towering man to his left turned to look at him.

"Sorry it's just I thought I'd go through the Keys on my way out of Florida, I can't believe I forgot about this."

"Yeah, a hell of thing." The man rumbled a foreign accent noticeable in the tremor.

"You ever here before it happened?"

"A few times, was here that day."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, name's Harrison Peters." Using the name he had acquired from the IDs.

"Harry Tasker." The mountain responded.

"Nice to meet ya."

"Yeah." The man was absorbed looking at a picture himself and two dark haired women. One of which Xander identified straight away, straightening he left the man to his thoughts and took off back to his car. Taking a look back at the grieving man he made his decision.

Pulling out a notepad he made a note and proceeded to leave it under the wipers of the man's SUV next to his own car, satisfied Xander left the scene and headed back into Florida proper.

Half an hour later Harry Tasker turned from his lone vigil and left the keys pausing only to pull some note from his windscreen, pulling away he slammed the brakes on full causing the vehicle to stop still.

Room 232 Sunnydale Hospital California -Be there 12:00 in two days someone will be there you want to see Good Luck Mr Tasker.

Alexander Harris.

Harry looked at the note, he had the most wanted man in the eastern United States right next to him and he hadn't even noticed until he read the note, damn he was slipping and the old man was gonna kill him. But first he would get to Sunnydale and check this out, he hoped he was right but he couldn't stand it if he was wrong and had gotten his hopes up for nothing.

Unknown Payphone Florida Keys One hour later.

"Hey Giles It's me."

"Good lord."

"Not quite, look Giles this is an emergency but you are not to tell the others."

"They are at the University, what's wrong?"

"I need you to be at Sunnydale General Midday two days from now."

"What?"

"Please Giles, visit Faith because I think she may wake up soon, someone there will need your help."

"If you wish it I will."

"Someone will be there the same time, explain everything to him you can."

"What? Why?"

"Because I think He's Faith's father."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Not totally but he had a picture of his family and one I'm pretty sure is Faith. I've sent him that way, he should appear by that time."

"I'll be there."

"Thanks Giles."

"Your more than welcome Xander, I'm glad you still care about Faith god knows she has few friends as it is."

"It was our fault as much as anyone's G-man, it's time to make reparations."

"Indeed."

"Got to go G-man, odds on they are tapping your phone."

"Good Luck Xander, be careful."

"I will Giles, Bye."

Waiting until the phone was hung up he then spoke into the phone again.

"Leave them alone, none of them know where I am or what I'm doing and until I am cleared I won't return to the town in any way."

Click

"Mr Harris."

"Yes, I assume you people are behind the wiretaps on my friends."

"Yes, turn yourself in Mr Harris you can't hide forever."

"Until I prove my innocence, I'm going nowhere."

"We have your fingerprints at the crime scene, the card you left was covered in them."

"I wasn't anywhere near the building when it went up, If what the radio said was true I was already past the city limits as it went up."

"Unfortunately the proof is very much against you."

"Goodbye Agent, I'm not stupid enough to let you trace me." He hung up the phone.

Grey Van Sunnydale

"Well?"

"No go sir, he dropped off before we got him."

"How far did you get?"

"Somewhere in Florida sir that's all."

"You know how big Florida is?"

"Yes sir."

"Dammit."

Muscle Beach Miami Florida One Day later.

It was getting stranger and stranger for Xander, twice in the last two days he had been stopped by the cops and using the Peters ID he had got through, the point that he had heard something from the cop's radio saying that Xander Harris was in Florida had made him slightly nervous.

The cop had barely blinked and Xander had been allowed on his way, his papers always seemed in order and he wasn't being followed at all. However he hadn't pushed his luck and stayed in the shadows as it were, insomuch as you can hide in shadows on the most famous beach in the world.

He had wondered more than anything if he had done the right thing in sending that man mountain into the clutches of Sunnydale, he looked nice enough but he also knew that appearances can be deceptive. Seeing that picture of a younger Faith had made that decision for him, there was no way anyone would know he would be there so it can't have been a trap to find and grab Faith and so he had sent Tasker on his way.

"Bad Breaks huh kid." He looked up to see a badly dressed man with a fedora and a shirt that not even he would wear and the one he was wearing was bad, simple bit of camouflage in Xander's opinion- concentrate on the shirt and not the face.

"Maybe, who are you."

"Name's Whistler."

"Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you now?"

"Well One, cos it wouldn't do anything to me, two it'll alert everyone around you and three cos I've got a message for you."

"Well considering what your 'messages' do to people around me I'll pass thanks."

"The Message is from someone very important Mr Harris." The Demon sat next to the teen, "Someone much higher than the people who I usually talk for."

"Who?"

"His names Michael.."

"And?"

"You might know him better as the Archangel Michael."

"Again with the And?"

"You have a message from one of the highest ups in the business and that's all you can say?"

"If he was here I'd like shoot him in the head as well, now piss off."

"Jesus kid."

"Yeah, fuck off before I shoot you anyway, Cos One. It will kill you, and Two I have a silencer and no one will hear it."

"Wait…"

"Three…Two…One…"

Before he reached zero the balance demon had disappeared into the nether, satisfied Xander dropped his empty bottle in the rubbish bin and headed out into Miami proper, his money safely tucked inside his jacket and one of the pistols in a back holster away from any prying eyes.

He had work to do.


	5. Chapter 4

Part Four.

Watchers Headquarters Oxford 31st July 1999

The Watchers compound was a combination of a series of great houses and their massed lands owned wholly by the watchers themselves, as the majority of the watchers work was done in secret the Watcher's headquarters was set in a massive complex of underground rooms and tunnels designed and built over hundreds of years of work by the watchers themselves.

Now for the first time in almost a decade the entire council from the youngest and most junior of the twelve to the oldest and more revered head of the council were assembled by an alert.

"The proceedings may begin." The head slammed a gavel on the desk in front of him.

"Sir." A young member of the Watcher's mystic overwatch committee approached them, "Approximately Ten days ago the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart, the biggest amalgamation of evil doings on the planet was destroyed utterly by a thermobaric device detonated on the ground floor of the building, within a space of a minute the entire building and it's archives were obliterated without survivors. The entire building, its contents and its people were destroyed without any form of return possible."

"Who did this, and how?"

"We don't know, however the senior partners have sent a memorandum to the other four offices in Paris, Tokyo, Rome, and Moscow to be on the lookout for something called an Untouchable, they believe he may have been responsible."

The twelve men looked at each other, as the heads of the various departments they had each had access to the little information available to the Watchers about these Untouchables.

"However." The younger watcher spoke up. "The Los Angeles Police have found evidence that points to a young man of our acquaintance, clicking on a switch the projector brought up computer file already set up on the system.

Name: Alexander Lavelle Harris Age: 18 DOB: 17/10/80 Place of Birth: Sunnydale California.  
Status: Unemployed.

Notes: Alexander 'Xander' Harris is currently a member of an expanded human defence of the primary Hellmouth in Sunnydale California, however it is believed that he is a normal human with no noticeable skills that would assist in the defence in any long term plans.

However it is known he has been the repository of two separate possessions over the course of his time on the Hellmouth See Notes: Hyena possession RTG: 02:1997 and Soldier possession RTG 11:1997 and 07:1999

Even with his lack of skills, Mr Harris has survived for close to three years with minimal long term physical or psychological damage due in part to luck and to his remarkable tolerance of the mystical and magical powers arrayed at Sunnydale. It is believed that he is of no threat and his removal is not considered at this time.

Addendum: Mr Harris recently considered by Watcher Recruiting services, vetoed by Councillor Quentin Travers 21st April 1999.

"Mr Harris' fingerprints have been confirmed as being on a 'calling card' found at the destroyed building, he is currently on the run and being hunted by Interpol, the FBI and LA county Police and sheriff departments. We also believe mercenaries recruited by Wolfram and Hart are also hunting for the man, a large scale mobilisation of the Order of Taraka has also been requested by unknown sources. As of now no-one has been able to find the young man."

"Thank you Mr Smith that will be all." Travers motioned the man out the door, the young watcher bowed to his peers and left the room. The projector shut down as the conference turned inwards.

"Contact the Coven, have them trace him." Quentin said

"Sir, the notes from the investigation show that the coven have attempted to find him and have failed."

"That is impossible."

"We also believe that the Senior Partners, the Order and the Powers that be have looked for him and are unable to see him, captured memos show that there has been no sign of the young man at all."

"When did they fail?"

"Sir?"

"When did he go off the radar?" asked the Head of the council

"He was never on the radar Sir; he was believed to be of no consequence so when the traces were attached to Summers and her group he was left alone, by your own orders sir." The youngest of the council said to his peer, "We have never had a trace on him except when he was under surveillance earlier this year."

"Then it's possible." An older white haired councilman said. "The young man is an untouchable."

"Possible? Yes, likely? We don't know, we know nothing of these people outside of the fact that cannot be seen by mystical forces and they are close to invisible to mundane forces as well."

"Then what do we do?"

"If he did this he's messing with the plans of this council and the balance that we are fighting to hold, contact all wetworks teams, all covens and all watchers worldwide Alexander Harris is to be terminated on sight."

"Yes Sir."

Sunnydale California.  
Same day.  
6pm

Willow Rosenberg sat in the coffee shop in town, for over a week she had been following the news as the police and everyone else hunted for her best friend, his phone call a week ago had been the only communication they had had over all this time and she was scared for him, to the point she hadn't slept in almost two days and she was a wreck.

Sipping her coffee she looked out at the street and noticed her other best friend Buffy on her way in as well, she had taken it as hard as Willow had when they had lost contact with their best friend. They had expected to only have sporadic contact with their third especially with his trip going so far away from California, but the fact he will only be in contact every so often while half the country is looking for him made them even more scared than they would admit.

They had been in contact with almost half the surviving class of '99 as each had asked them about Xander, 'where he was', 'was he alright', and the ever popular 'did he really do it, I mean he helped blow up the school'. Even Cordelia had called to find out if Xander was OK after hearing that he had been framed for mass murder and terrorist actions.

They hadn't been able to tell anyone anything except they were certain he wasn't anywhere near the building when it went up, Buffy entered the shop and sat by Willow another cup of coffee already there for her.

"You guys ok?" A third voice spoke up, from the side Jonathan Levinson, an old friend of Xander and Willow's walked up.

"Hey Jonathan."

"You two doing Ok?"

"Yeah we're ok, little scared though." Willow said. "You?"

"Me?" he asked surprised. "I'm fine, just fulfilling a promise."

"What promise?" Buffy asked.

"Xander came to see both me and Oz before he left, he asked us to watch over you two if anything happened to him while he was out there, considering I know what's going on around here."

"That's sweet Jonathan, thank you." Willow Said.

"He'll be okay you know, I've yet to see anything keep him down for long. He'll find a way back."

Both girls hugged their small friend, surprise was evident as they did so but he merely let them go as they pulled away and retreated back to his own drink nodding to Oz as the older man walked by.

"Police at Xander's House."

"What?"

"There looking for him."

"He's not even here."

"Doesn't matter, these are LA police not Sunnydale."

"Wait a minute, if they are LA police…" Willow's eyes opened wide and she shot up and out of the shop at close to slayer speed, quickly followed by Buffy at the same speed, Jonathan and Oz merely looked at each other and followed the girls as they headed towards Xander's house.

Outside the building the four of them could see a pair of police cars and a large van, both Harris parents were struggling against the police that held them, Tony threatening the police while Jessica just struggled as she was pulled away.

Willow approached the closest policeman and gaught his attention.

"Excuse me what's going on? Where are you taking Mr and Mrs Harris?"

"Can't tell you that I'm sorry.

"At least someone's going to take them to task for their action, Xander deserved better than those two as he grew up."

"So you are friends with Alexander Harris?"

"Yes." She replied, "I've seen the news officer and I just don't believe he did what they say he did, he was a kind and gentle man. Completely different to his parents."

Another car came up as they talked to the policeman, Buffy watched as an angry Detective Stein stepped out of the car and walked towards the gaggle of policemen, he flashed his badge and from what she could ascertain the Detective wanted to see whoever was in charge of this operation.

A tall dark skinned man approached the Detective and started to talk to him, Stein started to rant about something but all Buffy could make out were the words, 'My Town' and 'idiots from LA'. From behind the tall man a shorter white male came up and punched Stein hard sending the detective down to the ground.

Picking Stein up the other man slammed him against the van and clasped a pair of handcuffs on the man, forcing him around the LA cop thrust a large file into the man's face showing him the papers within. Stein's face went pale and he visibly gulped as the man talked to him, the LA man took Steins badge and gun from him and threw the annoying detective into the back of the van alongside the Harris'.

Stein noticed Buffy as he sat up from his harsh treatment at the hands of the none too stable LA cop, she merely smiled and waved a little at the deposed policeman and laughed as the doors closed.

"Serves the bastard right." She said to herself.

"Excuse me you kids shouldn't be here, could you move along." The dark skinned detective had walked up to the four teenagers whilst they had been watching his partner physically and verbally beat the crap out of one of the foremost thorns in their sides. He looked at them with a stern but not unfriendly expression.

"Hang on Rodge." The other man said. "Miss Summers? Elizabeth Summers?"

"Uhh yeah, I'm Buffy Summers, Detective?"

"Sgt Riggs, Martin Riggs, this is my Partner Sgt Roger Murtaugh, we were going to try to contact you and your friends here after we finished with the Harris' and that idiot Stein but as you are here would you mind answering some questions."

"Now?"

"If it's inconvenient we can come back later tonight."

"Might be easier, uhh my mom's house should be okay."

"Good, well then we'll be around tomorrow about 7pm, if you could have everyone you can there that knows the younger Mr Harris."

"I'll try."

"Thank you Miss Summers, that's all we can ask. Come on Riggs."

"Bye Miss Summers."

"Bye." She replied. "That was weird."

"You're telling me." Answered Willow, "Come on we better tell Giles he'll want to be there."

Miami Florida That night.

Xander Harris stood in the woods his twin handguns out and safeties off, both were loaded with hollow points and ready to fire. His Scooby sense flaring he turned and fired two local vampires losing their heads to the powerful rounds with a third losing much of his torso and upper abdomen.

The surviving vampire collapsed in pain his internal organs shredded and hanging out from his body, Xander holstered a single pistol and walked towards the prone vampire the barrel never leaving the vamp's head. The moonlight filtered through he trees and hit him on the face allowing the vampire to see him for the first time.

"Oh shit, it's you, you're him."

"Who?"

"The guy everyone's hunting, Harris the LA skyscraper guy."

"What do you mean everyone's hunting?" He asked

"Word on the street man, everyone's after you, the Police and FBI and Wolfram and Hart has the Terakans after you, probably more as well."

"Shit." He fired and blew the vampire's head off his shoulders turning the bloodsucker to dust. Before wind even blew the dust away he was already moving back to his commandeered vehicle, swapping out the hollow points for standard bullets he put the guns back into his holsters and replaced the illegal ammunition in the hidden strongbox behind the back seat.

In the back of his mind however a part of Xander that was still the young man whom knew little of the world was wonder just how he knew what to do with his weapons, the same small part was more than slightly scared at what he was becoming.

The car sped off into the night as the young man started to think about what was going on, for a week he had been hiding from the police and other agencies, now he had assassins and mercs on his tail and if he was right the Council and god knows who else would be sending people after him.

He was in the shit now.

Watching the road he had to take stock of his resources, he had money and ammunition to serve him for a while, no one knew he had this car and if the police stop him he'd be able to fake his way with the IDs he had.

Why hadn't he been caught by now? The senior partners, the council and anyone else of that ilk had all kinds of spells that could have found him by now but why hadn't they already killed him?

The answer was not forthcoming.

Higher Dimension

"Well?" The white winged being said.

"He didn't let me give him the message my lord?"

"What did he do exactly?"

"Threatened to put a bullet in my brain If I didn't leave, I didn't feel like finding out if I could survive it or not."

"I must admit I wasn't expecting that, father made a good choice with this one."

"What now My Lord?"

"There is nothing we can do, return to you duties Whistler and be careful we don't know what the other side will attempt to do when they learn of our young untouchable, we must do what we can to make sure they do not go too far."

"What about the Powers that Be My lord."

"We are unable to do get directly involved with them, however I think we have a few of our own people to help young Mister Harris. Not champions as such but it looks like we'll have to use them anyway."

"The Hidden Souls my lord?"

"Indeed Whistler, Indeed." Archangel Michael of the Heavenly Choir said.

Sunnydale General Hospital Ward 3 Room 316 2nd August 1999 12:00pm

Rupert Giles stood inside the room of one Faith Lehane, the fallen slayer pale and wan in the hospital bed numerous tubes and machines attached to her even after almost two months in the bed. The middle aged man looked out through the window into the sunny day outside, he turned around as heavy footsteps came from the doorway.

At the doorway stood a very tall and hefty looking man, taller and broader than many he had seen the man's face had fallen from confusion to shock to fear as he approached the young woman lying in the bed.

"Dana?" He whispered quietly, "Oh God Dana,"

He approached the bed dropping the case he had carried in, he dropped to his knees next to his comatose daughter and grasped her hand.

"It's okay Dana, Daddy's here, everything will be alright?"

Giles took that moment to speak up.

"Mr Lehane?"

"What." The man looked at him confused in more ways than one, "No, Tasker, Harry Tasker."

"Oh, My apologies, I assume you were sent here by a tall hark haired youth of mutual acquaintance?"

"Harris, Alexander Harris, he told me to come here. I hoped, I wanted to believe he knew where my daughter was."

"Mr Tasker, if this is your daughter then you should be aware that she has been travelling under an alias for a while, what did you say her name was?"

"Dana, Dana Tasker."

"The young lady has been travelling under the name Faith Lehane for the last year or so, at least since her arrival here in Sunnydale possibly earlier."

"Who are you?"

"Forgive me, my name is Rupert Giles and I'm afraid that anything else is a rather long story, one that you may want to hear."

"Tell me."

"Not here Mr Tasker, this is not the correct setting for what I'm about to tell you."

"I'm not leaving my daughter, Mr Giles."

"She is as safe here as she can be, Mr Tasker and it is imperative that you learn of what has transpired in this unfortunate turn of events."

"Speak English." The Austrian man said angrily.

"You need to find out what happened here and why."

"Was that so difficult?" Tasker growled, "I am not leaving my daughter."

"Very well, I shall leave you to your vigil. However if you change you mind, this is my address, it would be a good idea for you to learn the truth about what happened to Fai.. to Dana from her friends."

"Alright, I'm making No promises Mr Giles, but I'll try. Please leave me to spend time with my daughter."

"Indeed, good Afternoon Mr Tasker.""

"Mr Giles, thank you for looking after her."

"I just wish I had done more Mr Tasker, I just wish I had done more"

1630 Revello Avenue Sunnydale 7pm.

The unmarked police car pulled up to the whitewalled suburban town house, the light sun was still high in the sky giving the entire area a warm and welcoming look to it, if it hadn't been for the uncontrollable urge to run from the two like a bat with a rocket shoved up it's arse the two policemen would likely have enjoyed their time in the small town.

Shuddering unconsciously the two detective sgts left their car and walked up the path to the house's front door, the door opened up as they noticed a tall blonde woman of early middle age watching from the doorway.

"Mrs Summers?"

"Yes."

"I'm Detective Riggs this is Detective Murtaugh, we're with the LA police department."

"Yes of course, Buffy said you would be coming around to see us." She opened the door a little further letting the two men in, the lack of invite now ingrained into her mind. "You wanted to talk to us all about Xander?" She asked motioning them into the ront room.

Already seated were the rest of the Scoobies plus one Jonathan Levinson, the entire group were silent as the two policemen walked into the room. Willow was scooted up close to Oz while Giles and Jonathan looked up obviously being interrupted mid discussion about something or other.

"Detectives." Giles stood up, "I'm Rupert Giles."

"Mr Giles, Detective Riggs this is Detective Murtaugh and I assume that Miss Summers has informed you about the reason we wished to speak with you all?"

"Indeed about Mr Harris."

"Yeah, can you tell us when you last talked to him?" Roger asked.

Remembering his promise he answered truthfully. "Two days ago, he informed me about a friend of ours that would be getting a visit from her father. She had believed him dead for a while and Xander sent him here to find her."

"Did he tell you where he was?"

"No he didn't I think he's decided to leave us alone until such time as it's safe to come back."

"Mr Giles, I have to ask this." Martin said, "Is he responsible for the destruction of the Wolfram and Hart Building in LA?"

"No Detective, Xander is a good man and would not be willing to murder innocents no matter what the cost. He denies he was anywhere near the building when it went up and as such I believe him."

"Detective Riggs, Xander's innocent can't he just be left alone?" Asked Willow

"Not until we can find out who did this." The detective said kindly, "Mr Harris is the primary suspect in a massacre of thousands of people and unfortunately it seems that the LA Governor wants Alexander as fast as possible."

"Why would anyone think he did this even with this 'card' at the site?"

"His records were removed from the Sunnydale police department and shown to the necessary people before anyone knew what was happening, his records are not light reading considering what was said about him, funny thing is that all the signatures about Alexander's supposed theft and gang warfare problems were signed by the same man."

"Let me Guess Stein." Giles said rhetorically.

"Yep." Riggs Said, "Fortunately we have jurisdiction in this case now, your friend seems to be a good man, but we do need to take him in to sort this all out."

"I'm sorry detective but we have not heard from Xander for a while, he does contact us from time to time but doesn't tell us where he is or what he's doing."

"We figured as much, I know a lot of police want to catch him to put an end to this but everything seems to point towards your friend just a bit too much, if he had been responsible then I doubt he would have put his fingerprints all over the only evidence we have."

"Then it's a set-up." Buffy said.

"We don't know Miss Summers, everything is just too tidy for me."

"Riggs is slightly paranoid, but he's usually right." Murtaugh said. "If your friend does get in contact will you let him know that we want to talk to him, just give him the number on our card, it should come through to us and not the switchboard."

"Of Course."

"Sorry to take up your time."

"Not at all." Joyce said.

With that the two policemen left the house and returned to their car, driving off they looked over the file they were given about Harris earlier.

"What do you think?" Roger said

"They're telling the truth as far as they know it, they really don't believe he did it either but they aren't covering for him like you would expect."

"So they have heard from him."

"Yeah, but like they said he wouldn't have said where he was just in case they were questioned, he's covering his own ass as well as theirs so we couldn't get anything even if we tried."

"So where is he?"

"Long gone old friend, out of California by now."

"So what now?"

"Now we go back to work doing some real policing."

Miami Florida That Night.

In the two weeks since the moment the Wolfram and Hart building had blown up their retainers had been involved in a manhunt unlike any in their history, thousands of assassins from W&H's own people, the Order of Teraka and associated Infernal orders has begun combing the United States for the human that dared to strike against their employers.

Hundreds more had been killed by the other groups in their quest for the young man, the knowledge that a bounty unlike that since the destruction of the Templars so many years ago would be theirs to collect when they took the human down and presented him to their masters.

More news had filtered through the 'grapevine' that more mercenaries from the other side were working to find the boy, the Watcher's council and the Vatican had both send out orders for the execution of the one thought to be responsible for the change in the balance that they held so dear.

By this time every demon, human or other knew intimately the face of Alexander Harris, his profile (what there was of it) had been studied by the best that the Assassin had to try and gauge his next movements, something that had now led them to the state of Florida in hopes of taking the boy alive.

"What's so difficult about taking this kid anyway." A seven foot tall Gok'ra demon rumbled, "He's only human."

"Terry, Robinson's only human and look at him." The smaller Chaos Demon Dennis, said.

"Well that's different he's been trained by some of the best even if he did kill them afterwards."

"Well every side of this game wants him dead, he must be some kind of threat."

"You know I heard he's from Sunnydale." The three foot demon on the Gok'ra's shoulder said, "He survived fighting there for years."

"You reckon?" Dennis said.

"Yeah," Boris said. "They blew up the school with an ascended old one type in it and killed him, SPLAT, what's more I heard this kid interrogated a Zombie and as thanks decapitated it."

"There is no way some kid like this is that capable." Terry responded.

"No it's true, I even heard he went up to that Vampire Angelus and told him to get lost or he'll stick his cross where the sun don't shine."

"Ok now we know you're making things up." Dennis said.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you."

"So what do you think he's really capable of?"

"Well he did supposedly blow up Wolfram and Hart, the Black thorn are really pissed off, well what remains of them anyway, kid used a fuel/Air bomb to blow it apart." Said Terry

"That's impressive." Dennis said

"I want to know where he got his stuff from to do that." Terry grinned, "If we catch him I'll ask him."

"Why are we doing this again?" The smallest demon asked.

"Come on that reward, we can hide out where we like and have no interruptions, maybe buy an island or something."

"Yeah, I got nothing against this kid but the entire planet's out for him…" The voices began to fade out as they walked on out of the warehouse district and into the marshlands just behind them.

Walking out of the shadows, Xander Harris tucked one of is pistols away and shook his head almost mournfully.

"Hunted by assassins and mercs great, and I had to come across a bunch that had personalities, this was so much easier back home where everyone was just trying to destroy the world"  



End file.
